Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be accessed by various types of devices adapted to facilitate wireless communications, where multiple devices share the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such wireless communications systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Multiple types of devices are adapted to utilize such wireless communications systems. These devices may be generally referred to as access terminals. Access terminals are becoming increasingly popular, with consumers often using power-hungry applications that run on such access terminals. Access terminals are typically battery-powered and the amount of power a battery can provide between charges is generally limited. In order to conserve power, access terminals enter an idle state. The access terminal returns to an active or wake up state to decode incoming communications. Thus, the power consumption relates to the time that the access terminal is in the awake state.